Modernismo anglosajón
Por Modernismo anglosajón se conoce en líneas generales la literatura vanguardista en lengua inglesa, la cual vio su apogeo entre 1900 y 1940. El modernismo se desarrolló principalmente en Europa, por lo que muchos escritores estadounidenses se trasladaron a Londres o París que eran en ese momento las cunas de la cultura artística. Cabe esclarecer que en la literatura en inglés el término modernismo se emplea más para designar una época que un movimiento literario uniforme, aunque éste estaba igualmente influido por las vanguardias continentales y por el deseo de ruptura con la herencia victoriana, por lo que en términos generales, se engloba bajo el término modernista a toda la producción literaria de escritores norteamericanos y del Reino Unido de la primera mitad del siglo XX. A pesar de ser un grupo heterogéneo, se puede decir que los escritores modernistas tienen en común el rechazo de su herencia inmediata y de la representación realista. Se caracterizan por la voluntad de jugar con las expectativas del lector, el psicoanalizar a sus personajes empleando técnicas como el monólogo interior, o mezclar argot callejero con cultismos y latinismos. En poesía, los modernistas experimentan con el verso libre y añaden oscuras alusiones e imágenes disconexas y hay una gran tendencia en vincular la poesía con la imagen y las artes plásticas. Por la dificultad que este tipo de literatura entraña, especialmente en poesía, pues para muchos no era posible el leer y comprender textos modernistas, se suele decir que la poesía de comienzos del siglo XX tiene un carácter elitista. Introducción El modernismo anglosajón se presenta en varias etapas, fuertemente marcadas por el antes y el después de la guerra, y con autores de dos continentes distintos, lo que hace que resulte difícil una única descripción. El nuevo siglo trajo consigo muchos cambios e innovaciones que provocaron un cambio radical en la vida diaria. La teoría del inconsciente freudiana cambió también la percepción que el individuo tiene sobre su propia mente y de su identidad y pensadores como Karl Marx o Nietzsche cambiaron para siempre las nociones tradicionales de verdad, certeza y moralidad. Este cambio en la realidad habitual provocó que muchos escritores sintieran la necesidad de un cambio también en la realidad literaria, lo que trajo consigo esa oleada de renovación experimental que colectivamente conocemos como modernismo o vanguardias que, por otro lado, rescataban también algunas de las ideas del Romanticismo. Los movimientos artísticos como el Impresionismo, Post-impresionismo y luego el Cubismo fueron también fuentes de inspiración para los escritores modernistas. La primera etapa es la de la Poesía modernista americana, cuyo comienzo se establece generalmente en 1912 en Chicago con la publicación de la revista Poetry, que dio a conocer a los grandes poetas de este movimiento, como Ezra Pound, Wallace Stevens, T.S. Eliot o William Carlos Williams. Otros críticos apuntan que en realidad, la poesía modernista había nacido antes, con la llegada de Ezra Pound a Londres en 1908, y la creación del círculo imagista. En el terreno de la narrativa, encontramos un grupo de escritores más heterogéneo, que se engloba siguiendo la tradición inglesa con el término "Edwardians". El sentimiento renovador en el Reino Unido surgió principalmente de la desilusión con las ideas conservadoras victorianas de certeza y verdad objetiva, y en ocasiones se manifiesta como una crítica al imperialismo de la época anterior. La Gran guerra marcará el pesimismo modernista; el comienzo de ésta provocó el cese de los intercambios vanguardistas internacionales. En palabras de D.H. Lawrence: "la ciudad (Londres) pereció, se degeneró, dejó de ser el corazón del mundo y se convirtió en un vortex de pasiones rotas, lujuria, esperanzas, miedos y horrores". "The Short Oxford History of English Literature'' pg. 508 La guerra causó nueve millones de muertos, y muchos de los que volvieron lo hicieron para vivir un sufrimiento prolongado tanto físico como mental. También paralizó los debates políticos sobre la autonomía de Irlanda y sobre el sufragio femenino. El racionalismo imperante en la era victoriana es ahora insuficiente para explicar todo ese sufrimiento y la futilidad de la prolongada guerra de trincheras. En los escritores que participaron en la guerra, como Siegfried Sassoon o Wilfred Owen se percibe una ironía amarga y un sentimiento de decepción, que progresivamente los separa de los que no vivieron la experiencia de la guerra. El periodo de entreguerras y la Gran depresión ven aparecer un nuevo grupo de escritores modernistas, los exiliados culturales de la Generación perdida, que se trasladaron en su mayoría a París y otras partes de Europa. Algunos nombres son Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Ezra Pound, Sherwood Anderson, Waldo Peirce, John Dos Passos, T. S. Eliot, William Faulkner o Djuna Barnes. Se atribuye la creación del término a Gertrude Stein, que lo tomó de lo escuchado al dueño de un taller parisino. Tal como lo describió Hemingway en el capítulo "'Une Generation Perdue'", de A Moveable Feast, el término fue recogido y traducido por Gertrude Stein del dueño de un taller parisino donde estaba arreglando su coche. La poesía modernista Como se ha dicho anteriormente, la poesía modernista aparece más o menos al tiempo que la revista Poetry, que publica a la mayoría de los poetas de esta época y presta una especial atención a los más renovadores. El imagismo, es uno de los primeros movimientos modernistas en los países anglófonos, estaba inicialmente liderado por el inglés T. E. Hulme y el americano Ezra Pound, y se inició alrededor de 1910. Las características principales del imagismo son el empleo de un discurso simple, la preferencia por el verso libre, y la creación de vívidas y poderosas imágenes. Las dos primeras tuvieron una gran impacto y se extendieron a otros movimientos modernistas. También se inspira en formas asiáticas como el Haiku y el Tanka. Otros poetas asociados al movimiento Imaginista son H.D., Richard Aldington y John Gould Fletcher, con cuyas obras se publicaron varias antologías como Some Imagist Poets (1917). Alrededor de 1913 Pound se desvinculó del imagismo y propuso el nombre de Vorticismo para un movimiento que mezclaba la literatura y las artes plásticas liderado por el pintor y escritor Wyndham Lewis. El vorticísmo está muy vinculado al Futurismo de Marinetti, y su manifestación más notoria es el diario Blast, que solo se publicó dos veces. Los vorticistas encontraron que la violencia de su expresión y su ambivalencia por la identidad nacional inglesa era un exceso dada la violencia real de la guerra. En el segundo y último número de Blast declaraba la lealtad de los vorticistas hacia Inglaterra en la lucha contra el fascismo, y anunció que uno de sus líderes, Henri Gaudier-Brzeska había muerto en las trincheras. Esta declaración marcó un giro en el modernismo en Inglaterra. La obra que marcaría un hito en la poesía de principios de siglo es La tierra baldía (1922) de T.S. Eliot, la cual según sus contemporáneos supo captar el pesimismo de la época y la "desilusión de una generación". 'Some of the more aproving critics have said that I had expressed the "disillusionment of a generation", which is non-sense.' 'I may have expressed for them their own illusion of being disillusioned, but that did not form part of my intention'. The Short Oxford History of English Literature pg. 529. La tierra baldía (The Waste Land), es un texto extraño, compuesto por diversos fragmentos, algunos de ellos escritos en al menos siete lenguas (latín, griego, sáncrito, etc.), mezclando distintos estilos, métricas y rimas, con frecuentes discontinuidades, yuxtaposiciones y referencias culturales a las literaturas de diversos países. Otro poeta, si bien más tardío es W.H. Auden, el Enfant terrible de la poesía modernista. Su voz poética, más accesible, constituye un contraste con la más oscura de Eliot. Críticos como Samuel Hynes han hablado de una generación Auden (The Auden Generation (1972)), y de la influencia de Auden en otros poetas entre los que cabe destacar a Dylan Thomas. Narrativa La Narrativa modernista I, escritores del Reino Unido Dos nombres aparecen inmediatamente al nombrar este título, James Joyce y Virginia Woolf. La segunda es una de las figuras claves del Círculo de Bloomsbury, que tiene su origen en las amistades fraguadas por algunos de sus componentes masculinos en la universidad de Cambridge, que comenzaron a reunirse en el hogar de los Stephen (apellido de soltera de Virginia Woolf), en Gordon Square. Aunque los componentes de este grupo abarcaban también otro tipo de intelectuales, los escritores eran: Lytton Strachey, E.M. Forster, Virginia Woolf, y su marido, Leonard Woolf. No hay una temática común al círculo de Bloomsbury, excluyendo quizá la tolerancia al agnosticismo, la oposición a la guerra, una sexualidad libre, y la previsión del desmantelamiento del imperio colonial británico. Sus componentes trabajaban de forma independiente, así, por ejemplo, Virginia Woolf desarrolló ensayos feministas, y novelas que exploraban el mundo interior de los protagonistas mediante la técnica del monologo interior (Stream of conciousness), como Al faro o La señora Dalloway. Mientras su marido, Leonard Woolf, Clive Bell y E.M. Forster se centraron en escritos políticos, la lucha de clases y escritos de tintes antimperialistas. Entre estos últimos cabe destacar Pasaje a la India, de E.M. Forster, que muestra la tensión racial en la India en la época previa al desmantelamiento del Raj Británico. De forma más controvertida, D.H. Lawrence, fue primero un protegido de Bloomsbury, del cual más tarde se desvinculó. La novela de Lawrence, al igual que la de Forster muestra una sexualidad más abierta que la de muchos de sus contemporáneos y antecesores, tocando también otros temas como la lucha de clases, como podemos ver en novelas como El amante de Lady Chatterley o la autobiográfica Hijos y amantes. Se considera a James Joyce, junto a Marcel Proust y Virginia Woolf, como una de las figuras clave en el desarrollo de la novela modernista. Su novela Ulises cuenta las experiencias y pensamientos de su protagonista, Leopold Bloom, en Dublín durante un solo día, un día cualquiera, cuya narración se extiende durante unas 1000 páginas. Ya desde el título alude a La odisea con lo que juega en diversos paralelismos, más o menos explícitos. La novela tiene una prosa muy experimental, que ha generado una larga lista de críticos especializados. Ya más adelante encontramos la crítica al totalitarismo en novelas como Un mundo feliz, de Aldous Huxley o 1984, de George Orwell, que también entran dentro del modernismo. La narrativa modernista II, Escritores norteamericanos Los escritores norteamericanos del modernismo son aquellos pertenecientes a la que se ha venido a llamar "Generación perdida", que reflejaron el clima de pesimismo y desconcierto que siguió a la Primera Guerra Mundial. Los escritores de esta generación consideraban que el panorama cultural de su país era insuficiente, que estaba dominado por una cultura materialista, y carecía de una cultura cosmopolita. "The Lost Generation" Jill Tripodi and Jackie Gross http://users.rowan.edu/~lindman/lost_generation.html Muchos se trasladaron a Francia, donde se les conocía como la Génération du Feu, o viajaron por Europa buscando un estilo de vida más "bohemio". La guerra y la gran depresión también afectaron fuertemente a estos escritores. Describieron la inutilidad y la crueldad de la guerra, el materialismo de los felices años veinte, la era del jazz, la depresión económica y el decline del "Sueño americano". Se considera que las obras de los escritores de la Generación perdida, como El gran Gatsby (F. Scott Fitzgerald), Fiesta (Ernest Hemingway), o El sonido y la furia (William Faulkner) se encuentran entre las mejores de la literatura norteamericana. Además de los citados, otros autores de la Generación perdida son: Hart Crane, e. e. cummings, John Steinbeck, John Dos Passos, Thornton Wilder, Thomas Wolfe, Gertrude Stein, Djuna Barnes, Dashiell Hammett, Raymond Chandler, Henry Miller y Ford Maddox Ford. Notas Referencias *Jahan Ramazani y Mogan Myers The Norton anthology of English Literature, octava edición, versión online. *The Short Oxford History of English Literature'', ed. Andrew Sanders, segunda edición, Oxford University Press, 2000. Categoría:Movimientos literarios en:Modernist literature fr:Littérature moderniste it:Modernismo (letteratura) ja:モダニズム文学 no:Litterær modernisme pt:Literatura moderna simple:Modernist literature sl:Moderna sv:Modernismens litteratur zh:现代主义文学